Frozen (AATC version)
by Sparrow9642
Summary: Note: If you have not seen Frozen, this story contains SPOILERS, so read at your own risk. This is basically a spoof of the movie "Frozen." I did this for fun, because this is one of my favorite movies of all time, and I love AATC. Leave reviews, and enjoy! CGI format (only the chipmunks, and chipettes are the same height as they are in the cartoon)
1. The Accident

**I do not own Frozen, all rights belong to Disney. SPOILER ALERT: This is a spoof of the movie Frozen, so unless you've seen the movie, don't read this! This is inspired by ChipmunkfanNo.1, who wrote a spoof of one of my favorite movies; keep up the good work, ChipmunkfanNo.1! Leave reviews, and enjoy:)**

The winter night was cold, and the Northern lights were shining in the sky; a beautiful sight for the many residents of Arendelle, especially young Jeanette and Brittany; the daughters of the king and queen of Arendelle. Brittany was the oldest, and was heir to the crown, as queen of Arendelle, yet she acted nothing like a princess, and neither did her clumsy sister.

Jeanette was clumsy, and very outgoing, always wanting to play some silly game. Brittany was more responsible, but at the same time, she was an outgoing person as well. She cared less of what she would become when she is crowned as queen, because her playful side was never going to fade away. The winter is when she is most active.

Brittany possessed a gift, which her parents think of as a burden, or a curse. Brittany disagreed, due to her gift bringing only happiness to her young sibling. She had a power, that Jeanette calls, "snow magic," that allowed Brittany to create snow from her fingertips, and make ice, using her feet. The power was a gift to both Brittany and Jeanette.

Over the years of using her powers, she had noticed that they were getting stronger, but it didn't bother her, because no danger had ever come from her powers, only happiness for both her, and Jeanette. She would create snow hills for Jeanette to slide down, freeze the ballroom floor to slide across, but the one thing that Jeanette enjoys most, is that she can build a snowman in mere seconds.

The snowmen Brittany made, were named Olaf; a name Jeanette came up with, from an old book she found in the library. Nobody except Brittany, Jeanette, and the king and queen, knew of Brittany's powers, because if outsiders knew of her powers, they might suspect she is too dangerous for society, but that was paranoia on the king and queen's part. Brittany wished she could share her gift, but her parent's keep her powers hidden, to keep her safe.

Jeanette sat wide awake, in her bed, across from her sister's bed. The Northern lights were keeping Jeanette awake, causing her urge to play a game to awaken. She didn't want to wake her sister, because the last time she did, the response was only a nasty one. Her urge had started to get stronger, and was forcing her to remove the bed covers, until she finally, was forced out of bed.

She walked over to where her sister slept, and quickly, nudged her sister, in an attempt to awake her sister.

"Brittany! Brittany! Wake up! Wake up!" pleaded Jeanette.

Brittany responded, with her eyes still closed.

"Jeanette, go back to sleep," said Brittany, in a mellow tone.

Jeanette sighed, then lied down on her sister. "I can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play."

Brittany turned toward her sister. "Go play by yourself," she said, as she pushed Jeanette onto the floor with her arm.

Jeanette sat on the floor, thinking of a way to convince her sister, and immediately, came up with an idea. She climbed back onto the bed. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Brittany's eyes opened, and she expressed a smile, meaning she had been convinced. Without saying anything, she jumped down from her bed, and rushed down toward the front entrance; Jeanette was already there.

Using her powers, Brittany had created a winter wonderland, freezing the entire front entrance. She created a snowman, not using her powers, and a snow hill, which Jeanette slid down, multiple times. The two were having so much fun, and as the night continued on, the fun had increased, with not a single bit of danger.

Brittany decided to make her sister happier, as she slid down the snow hill, and landed in a pile of snow. Jeanette noticed Brittany started to create more snow hills, to climb like stairs.

"Hang on," said Brittany, starting to make snow hills for Jeanette.

Jeanette giggled, as she started to hop from hill-to-hill, but was starting to go too fast.

"Slow down, Jeanette!" warned Brittany, noticing her sister didn't hear her.

Brittany struggled to create more snow hills, until she lost her footing, and saw as her sister started to fall from the last hill.

"Jeanette!" yelled Brittany, releasing a small amount of her power, and striking Jeanette on the forehead.

Jeanette closed her eyes, and fell to the hard floor. Brittany immediately, ran to her sister's aid, scared she had just put her sister in danger. She grabbed Jeanette in her arms, noticing she was cold as ice. Brittany panicked, and shouted for her parent's, starting to cry.

The king and queen rushed into the area, and were immediately shocked, at the sight of the frozen room.

"Brittany, what have you done?!" exclaimed the king. "This is getting out of hand!"

Brittany stared at her father, still holding her cold sister. "It was an accident."

The king grabbed Jeanette from Brittany, and handed her to the queen.

"She's ice-cold," said the queen, scared for her daughter.

The king expressed a worried look on his face, but knew he could save his daughter. "I know where we need to go. Quickly, fetch a horse from the stable.

* * *

><p>The royal family marched deep into the woods, to what could be Jeanette's only hope; a place that many are unaware of. They rushed up the cold mountain, leaving a trail of ice, along the way, which was probably from Brittany. The travel had lasted for about thirty minutes, until they finally came to an opening, swarmed with moss-covered boulders. Brittany was confused.<p>

The king stepped down, off the horse, and started to yell for help.

"Please, help! It's my daughter!" pleaded the king.

Suddenly, the boulders started to move, and roll by themselves, causing Brittany to shriek, but only for a moment. The boulders formed into creatures, which Brittany recognized from stories she had read. The creatures were trolls; wise beings with healing powers, that most people fear to ever encounter. Brittany saw the creatures as kind and harmless creatures.

One of the trolls saw the king, and gasped. "It's the king."

Out of the crowd of trolls, Brittany noticed one that looked like the leader of the group. He was tall, more aged, and wore many accessories, showing that he was a "special" troll. The troll approached the king, noticing the young girl in his arms.

"What is the cause of this?" asked the troll.

"My daughter, Brittany accidentally struck her with her powers," replied the king.

"Born or cursed?"

"Born, and they have recently, gotten stronger."

"Let me see the child."

The king lowered Jeanette to the troll's level. The troll placed his stony hand on Jeanette's forehead, and turned to the king.

"You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The head is an easy fix, but the heart is a fatal spot," said the troll.

"Can you heal her?" asked the king.

"Yes, but to ensure this doesn't happen again, I recommend that you remove all memories of when Brittany used her magic, but don't worry, I'll leave the fun in the memories."

Brittany interrupted. "She won't remember I have powers?"

The king placed his hand on Brittany's shoulder. "It's for the best."

"There is beauty in your magic, Brittany," said the troll. "However, there is also great danger, as well. You must learn to control it, or your powers might be your downfall."

Brittany gasped, and grabbed her father.

"No. I'm sure we can learn to control it, we'll just have to keep her away from people, even her sister," said the king.

The troll healed Jeanette, and signaled the king, she was cured. The king nodded his head, then with his daughter, now cured, headed back to Arendelle, with the rest of the family. Brittany's life about to change forever, she just didn't know how much it would effect her relationship with her sister, in a life of isolation.

**Thanks for reading, and remember to leave reviews, follow, and favorite this story for the latest update, which will be pretty soon. Until next time, take care everyone.**


	2. Coronation Day

**Hello, everyone! I've gotten reviews on this story being too much like the movie****, so I want to clarify something. This story is a "spoof"of Frozen which means that this is a copy of the movie, but just written in a different form, with different characters. This story is meant to be like the movie, so I thought I'd clarify that. There will be points in this story that I will have to use my own ideas, and in this chapter there will be new characters. Just thought I'd clarify what a spoof is, now, enough chat, here's chapter two:)**

After the accident with her sister, Brittany became more distant from her sister, because she didn't want to hurt her again with her powers. She felt horrible for shutting Jeanette out of her life, but it was what was best for both of them. Her mother and father had moved her bed, and other luggage into a spare bedroom, away from Jeanette, who would constantly stop at the door, and convince Brittany to join her in some silly game. Brittany just ignored her sister, and told her to go away, which she knew, broke Jeanette's heart, because they were close before, and now, they were distant.

The gates to the castle had also been shut, and Brittany's contact with people had been limited. She wondered sometimes, if this was the right way to keep her safe; a life of isolation, away from people she loved, but couldn't see or talk to. She felt like she was in a frozen prison, due to her powers getting stronger as she aged more, into a young teenager. Brittany would get the urge to sneak out, just to say hello to Jeanette, but the risk of her hurting Jeanette was too great, so she remained hidden from the world. The paranoia of fear was what Brittany thought was protecting Jeanette, when it was actually the cause of making her powers uncontrollable.

Brittany's powers had gotten to the point where she had to start wearing gloves, to keep the power concealed. There was no concealing the power though, because the more Brittany worried, the stronger her powers became. As she grew, Brittany couldn't control her powers, and her small room had turned into an icy prison.

"Why can't I control it?! Why?!" yelled Brittany, laying on her bed, with her head in the pillow. "Will I ever be free of this curse?! Free of this life, stuck in a bedroom?! Jeanette, I'm sorry, but I don't want to hurt you again."

Brittany cried herself to sleep, as she heard a knock at her door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Do You Want To Build A Snowman?" starts playing " www. youtube watch? v = hcp6G3pXj80"<br>**_

Jeanette sat against Brittany's door, with a sad look on her face. All she wanted was to see her sister again, and make things right, because she never knew why Brittany had shut her out. She was wearing her usual outfit, and had dry tears coming out of her eyes.

"Brittany, please I just want to talk to you," said Jeanette, sobbing. "I never see you anymore, and I feel so alone. Why can't we play, like we used to? Why did you shut me out?"

Brittany didn't answer, and just continued to lay on the bed, pretending to sleep. She wished she could tell Jeanette why, but she would rather keep it hidden, so Jeanette never gets hurt again.

* * *

><p>When Jeanette was 15 years old, her parent's had to travel overseas to a special event, and in the process, died after the ship was devoured by a huge wave, which only escalated Brittany's worries more and more. Brittany was 18, and had still not learned to control her powers, and because of her parent's death, the power only grew more strong, and couldn't be controlled, no matter how hard she tried to hold her powers in.<p>

Jeanette had pleaded Brittany to come out of her room, because she felt alone, and that there was no one she could talk to. She just wanted her sister's comfort, because it was only her, and Brittany now. Brittany refused to exit her icy prison, and felt horrible, leaving her sister to fend for herself in a time of need, because her parent's death had impacted her as well. Now, she had nobody to help her with her powers, and was destined to live in her bedroom, until she died.

Brittany sat against the door, feeling her sister on the other side, in dire need of comfort, reaching for her. Brittany could only be this close to her sister, because she didn't want to hurt her, not after what the troll had told her. All she could do was wait, and hope she could learn how to control her powers. Brittany started to cry, along with Jeanette, on the other side of the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Three Years Later<span>  
><strong>_

**_"For the First Time In Forever"starts playing_**

Arendelle was more active than ever before, because Coronation Day had come, and Brittany would be crowned as queen of Arendelle, now that she had come of age. She was 21 years old, and today, she would have to leave her room, even though she preferred not to. Jeanette was the most excited out of anybody, because she would finally, be able to interact with other people, and escape an empty life.

As for Brittany, she was nervous, and scared that she wouldn't be able to hide her powers from all the guests. She would have to bear a full day, outside of her bedroom, where she was able to keep herself, so she couldn't hurt nobody. Sweat was running down her arms, from her paws, as she dressed herself into her mother's coronation dress, when she was crowned as queen.

Once she was dressed, she slipped on her gloves, and stared out the window, seeing all of the guests from separate kingdoms, far away. The gates were not open yet, due to Brittany not given the order to do so, so she exited the bedroom, toward the room where she would be crowned queen. Outside of the room, were the guards, awaiting Brittany's demand to open the gates.

"Tell the guards to open the gates," said Brittany, trying to hold a noble expression.

The guards did as she said, and within seconds, the gates were open, after years of being shut off from the outside world. Citizens of Arendelle, along with princes, princesses, including Princess Eleanor, and Prince Flynn, and many other royal company walked into the castle, admiring what had been shut for years. Brittany saw the people, and thought only of her powers.

"Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show," said Brittany, silently.

The coronation of Queen Brittany would begin, once everybody settled into the castle.

* * *

><p>Jeanette scurried through the town, greeting the guests who had come to attend Brittany's coronation. She was dressed in a dress that her mother had made for her, just for this day, and had a smile on her face, because she was finally, free from the castle, and staring at the same thing every passing day. She was so happy, and running through the streets, smiling to all of the people who she encountered.<p>

The one thing she hoped to encounter, so she could escape her empty life, was her true love. She had grown tired of wandering empty halls, talking to paintings, and playing all by herself. She could be free of that life, but she felt bad that she would be leaving her only sister behind. The one person who shut her out of her life, and she still didn't know why she shut her out. She wished she could know the truth, because it didn't make sense for someone who used to be your best friend, suddenly become distant and remain hidden.

She had a white stripe in her hair, that she supposedly was born with, yet she sometimes wondered if that could have something to do with why Brittany shut her out. It just seemed strange to her that she had all brown hair, except for one little stripe. A mystery she found as a clue to what Brittany was hiding from her.

Jeanette continued to run through the streets, toward the docks, admiring the vessels that were sitting against the docks, when suddenly, she hit something, causing her to collapse into a small boat off the side of the dock. She was a little dazed from the collision, as she looked up at what she had run into.

**_"For the First Time In Forever" stops_**

"Hey, watch it!" snapped Jeanette, then she looked up to see a chipmunk posed on a white stallion.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Are you hurt?!" replied the stranger.

Jeanette caught a look at the chipmunk, and was immediately, dazed at his appearance. She struggled to respond.

"No. In fact, I should be the one apologizing, because I wasn't watching where I was going, mister...

"Alvin. Alvin of the Southern Isles."

"I'm Princess Jeanette of Arendelle. It's an honor.

"No! No! It is an honor, milady!"

"There's no need to get worried. I prefer to just be my usual self, and nothing like a princess. Now, if it were my sister, Brittany, things might've ended a bit different, Sir Alvin.

"Please, just call me Alvin. Like you, I prefer to be my usual self, and nothing like a prince."

"If you prefer it, I will."

Alvin reached his paw out, and lifted Jeanette from the small boat, against the docks. Jeanette accepted his offering, and rose from the boat, onto the docks, still admiring Alvin.

"I apologize for hitting the princess of Arendelle with my horse, and wish to make it up to you in some way," said Alvin.

"It's no big deal, but I need to go. The coronation is starting soon," replied Jeanette, hearing the bells in the distance.

"Maybe I'll see you at the party, but for now, go to the coronation ceremony."

"See you then, so farewell for now."

Jeanette ran as fast as she could, back to the castle, to witness her sister's coronation.

**Thanks for reading everyone, and if you want to get a more realistic feeling to the story, go to the links I will post next to the songs, and play them while reading the story. Sorry I couldn't find a decent chipmunk version of "For the First Time In Forever," I tried to, but none of the videos were good enough. Just a suggestion, and sorry about the mixed couple thing, but it will all work out in the end, I promise. The next chapter will be up soon enough, and remember to leave reviews, follow, and favorite this story for the latest update. Until next time, take care everyone!**


	3. The Party

**What's up guys?! I'm going to clarify one thing that people are bugging me about; I am not going to change anything, which means Brittany is Elsa, and Jeanette is Anna in this story, end of story. Sorry, but that's just the way I made this story, so no changes will be made. **

**Also, thanks to Sofia2015's idea, I found a place for Eleanor in the story. She's Rapunzel in the previous chapter, and that is the only time you will hear of her in this story. Hopefully, this doesn't offend anybody, but please if it does, don't leave a nasty review, I just got out of that kind of stuff, and don't want back in. Anyways, here's chapter three:)**

Brittany stood next to the bishop, ready to be crowned as queen of Arendelle, afraid her powers might show. Jeanette stood next to Brittany, smiling at all the people seated in the room, filled with joy, and happy that she was with her sister again, instead of being held back by a door. She also felt a bit awkward standing next to Brittany, who seemed a bit tense, but who wouldn't be on their coronation day. Jeanette saw it as a natural reaction, turned toward her older sister as she lowered her head to be crowned as queen of Arendelle. Brittany was crowned by the priest, now all she had to do was hold the sceptor and orb; two sacred artifacts of Arendelle.

Brittany reached to grab the artifacts, but was stopped by the priest, reminding her that she needed to remove her gloves first. Even though Brittany didn't want to, she had no choice, so she removed the gloves, slowly, and immediately she could feel her powers starting to spiral out of control. Quickly, she grabbed the artifacts, and turned toward the crowd of people, struggling to hold her powers in. At one point, she was starting to sweat from the struggle.

The priest spoke out words that are said at every coronation, while all Brittany did was try to hold a straight face, and prevent her powers from showing. Nearing the end of the priest's speech, Brittany spotted frost starting to form where her paws were placed, so to prevent the powers from showing, she returned the artifacts to the priest, who had luckily, finished his speech. Brittany slipped on her gloves, then turned to the crowd of guests with a smile on her face, along with Jeanette, also smiling. She was so relieved that the crowning ceremony was finished, and looked forward to the party.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, all the attendants of the coronation gathered in the ball room, to enjoy the remainder of the party dancing, and conversating with one another. Brittany stood beside Jeanette, feeling relieved, in full control of her powers. Jeanette was avoiding any attempt of eye contact, due to it feeling awkward to be standing less than two feet from her oldest sibling that shut her out of her life for years. Brittany seemed more like a stranger, because she didn't look like the Brittany that Jeanette saw the last time, before she vanished from her life, behind a door.<p>

Brittany was more mature, and looked more like a woman than a small child. The only thing that hadn't changed, was her hair, and her smile, which she had expressed on her face. She seemed happy, which cheered Jeanette up a little, but she still prevented herself from making eye contact, even though she wanted to. Brittany turned to Jeanette, seeing her in mental pain, which tore Brittany apart. She wished she could tell her why she shut her out, but she couldn't, because she didn't want to hurt her again, not after what she was told by the troll the night she struck Jeanette.

She wanted to speak, but she was unsure of what to say, but she wanted to at least talk to her sister she had not seen for years. She took a deep breath, then turned to Jeanette, expressing a smile.

"Hi, Jeanette", said Brittany.

Jeanette turned toward Brittany, making eye contact.

"Hi, Brittany", replied Jeanette. "It's nice to see you, out from behind that door."

"I'm glad to see you too, and I'm sorry for being so distant."

"Why are you so distant, and hide behind closed doors then?"

Brittany struggled to even respond to the answer. She wondered if she should just tell her about her powers, but the flashbacks of the night she hurt Jeanette with her powers suddenly flashed before her eyes, causing her to not even have second thoughts of revealing she had powers to Jeanette.

"Jeanette, it's for a good reason, that's why," said Brittany, feeling stupid for answering Jeanette's question like she did.

"What's the reason, Brittany? Please, just tell me," replied Jeanette.

"I-I...

Luckily, the Duke of Weselton stood before Jeanette and Brittany in a valiant pose.

"Greetings, your Majesty," said the Duke, in his low, raspy voice.

"Greetings, Duke of Weaseltown," replied Brittany.

"It's Weselton, but since you are the queen, I'll let it slide,"

Brittany wanted to slay herself in the face for mistaking Weselton for Weaseltown.

"I apologize for my error, Duke of Weselton."

"No need. Now, with that out of the way, I'd like to offer you a dance, as your first night as queen."

The Duke then broke down into a dance, then took a bow, causing his toupee to flop down, nearly making Brittany and Jeanette burst out in laughter.

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't dance."

"Is that so?"

"However, my sister does."

Jeanette gasped at the sudden response from Brittany, and attempted to reject the offer, but was too late. The Duke had grabbed her arm, and dragged her into the middle of the ballroom, starting to do silly dances. Jeanette responded in dancing, by doing a simple dance, as the Duke did circles around her, causing his toupee to flop up and down.

"So, Princess Jeanette, it's so great to have the gates open at last," said the Duke. "Do you know the reason why they shut them in the first place?"

"No," said Jeanette.

"Alright then", he said, grabbing Jeanette, and flopping her backwards, until her body was arched. She caught a glimpse of Brittany laughing, so she gave her a dirty look in return, as the Duke leaned her upward again, then spun her in a circle. The Duke finished off another silly dance, then ended his dance, causing applause to erupt.

Jeanette returned to her sister's side, still a bit dizzy from the dance. Brittany was giggling at her.

"Well, he was surely, spritely", said Brittany, still giggling.

"Especially, for a man in heels," replied Jeanette, still trying to regain her balance.

Brittany stopped giggling, then helped Jeanette regain her balance. Jeanette was surprised that Brittany actually helped her, due to her being distant of her.

"Are you okay, Jeanette?" said Brittany, happily.

"I've never been better," replied Jeanette. "I wish it could be like this all the time, Brittany."

"So do I, but it can't, Jeanette."

"Why not?"

"It just can't", snapped Brittany, turning away from Jeanette.

Jeanette turned away from her sister. "Excuse me, I'm going outside," said Jeanette, nearly shedding tears.

Brittany wanted to call her back, but there was no need to, because there was nothing she could say to convince Jeanette. "I'm sorry, Jeanette", she said in a low tone.

* * *

><p>Outside, Jeanette stared at the full moon, bursting into tears. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice behind her.<p>

"Why are you crying?"

Jeanette turned her head, only to see Alvin from earlier that day. She was so embarrassed, and was beet red, but her fur covered most of the redness.

"It's nothing. My sister and I just had a bit of a fight, and as always, broke my heart."

"That's terrible."

"I'm used to it, so don't worry."

Alvin looked at Jeanette, then grabbed her soft paw.

"Let's go away from this party for awhile. It'll help get that fight off your mind."

"Okay."

Alvin held Jeanette's paw, as he escorted her away from the party.

* * *

><p>Alvin and Jeanette wandered the grounds of Arendelle for hours, talking about each other's lives, and eventually, ended up on one of the castle's balconies.<p>

"Hold on, so you have how many brothers?" asked Jeanette.

"Twelve older brothers, and for two years, all twelve of them pretended I was invisible," replied Alvin.

"That's awful."

"It's what brothers do."

"Sister's too, but Brittany shut me out of her life, and we were really close when we were little. I never knew why she shut me out, it was just a sudden thing."

Alvin grabbed Jeanette's paw. " I would never shut you out."

Jeanette's expression went from a depressed look to a happy look, as she stared at Alvin.

"Okay. Can I just say something crazy?!" said Jeanette

"I love crazy," replied Alvin.

_**"Love Is An Open Door" starts playing**_

* * *

><p>Back in the ballroom, Brittany stood before the crowd of people, still sad for once again, shutting Jeanette out of her life. She tried to forget about it, but the pain was too strong, and what was worse, was she could feel her powers starting to overreact, and felt like they were going to burst out of control any moment. In her mind, she thought of the words her father used to comfort her in times of need. <em>Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show. Just a bit longer, and it'll be over. Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Don't let it show. <em>

* * *

><p>Alvin and Jeanette wandered throughout Arendelle, acting like children, doing childish things. They had slid down the halls of the castle wearing socks, danced on the clock, mocking the mechanical soldiers that came out every hour, and played games with the slot doors on the sides of the castle. After hours of fun, the two chipmunks had reached the waterfall, where they sat under the moonlight.<p>

Alvin sat next to Jeanette, staring into her eyes, along with Jeanette who was staring into his eyes.

"What a night," said Alvin.

"One of the best nights of my life," replied Jeanette.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Are you really "happy" here in Arendelle?"

"No, I actually am not."

"Why don't you come back with me to the Southern Isles, where you don't have to live a life of no happiness? You'll finally feel free from being concealed in a castle."

"I feel bad about leaving my sister behind."

"I'm not forcing you to leave, Jeanette. I just want you to be happy."

"I have no reason to leave."

"That's why I want to ask you this one last question."

Alvin got down on one knee, causing Jeanette to nearly faint.

"Will you marry me, Princess Jeanette of Arendelle?" asked Alvin.

"I thought you'd never ask! Yes! I will marry you, Prince Alvin of the Southern Isles!"

_**"Love Is An Open Door" stops playing**_

* * *

><p>Jeanette rushed back to the ballroom, so she could tell her sister that she is engaged. She scrambled through the crowd, until she stood before her sister, who was talking to some royal company.<p>

"Brittany, I-I mean Queen." exclaimed Jeanette. "I would like to introduce you to Prince Alvin of the Southern Isles, who is now, my fiancé!"

Brittany was immediately confused. "Fiancé?" said Brittany, sternly.

"Yes! Isn't it wonderful!? I'd also like it if you would bless the marriage!"

"Slow down, Jeanette. Nobody is getting married."

Jeanette immediately was hurt. "What?"

"Can I talk to you alone?"

"No, Brittany. Whatever you have to say, you can say it to both of us."

"Fine. You can't marry a person you just met."

Jeanette retaliated. "You can if it's true love."

"Jeanette, what do you know about true love?"

"More than you. All you know is how to shut people out, and hurt them mentally."

Brittany's anger rose. "You asked for my blessing, and my answer is no. Now, the party is over. Close the gates."

Jeanette immediately, lunged forward, and grabbed Brittany's paw, accidentally removing her glove.

"Give me my glove!" snapped Brittany.

"Brittany, I can't live like this anymore; it's unbearable!" replied Jeanette, in a desperate tone.

"Then leave, Jeanette."

Jeanette's eyes started to form to tears, and her heart was broken.

"What did I ever do to you!?" exclaimed Jeanette, as Brittany started to move toward the exit.

"Enough, Jeanette." replied Brittany, feeling her powers spiralling out of control.

"No, why do you shut me out?! Why do you remain hidden from the world?! What are you so afraid of?!

"I SAID, ENOUGH!" Suddenly, Brittany's powers burst out of control, and she created a wall of ice in front of her. The secret was out, and everyone looked at her, terrified.

"Brittany... Jeanette stared at her sister, now in a panicked state.

Brittany turned away from Jeanette, and ran out of the castle as fast as she could. Jeanette immediately rushed after Brittany, with Alvin beside her, but Brittany was already in the courtyard, where she had accidentally froze a fountain, and scared everyone. The Duke had beaten Jeanette, and was ordering everyone to stop her, but everyone was too scared to do anything.

"Stay away from me, just stay away," she warned. She had accidentally struck the doorway, where the Duke was, causing him to slip.

"She's a monster! Monster!" exclaimed the Duke.

Brittany turned away from the castle, and ran toward the flurry, Jeanette not far behind. At the fjord's shoreline, she stopped, hearing her sister pleading for her to stop, but she knew to keep Jeanette safe, she would need to be as far away from her as possible, so freezing the fjord, she ran across the large mass of water, into the mountains. Jeanette attempted to run after her, but was stopped by Alvin. The entire fjord froze to solid ice, then it started to snow.

**That's chapter three, and sorry I couldn't find a good version of "Love Is An Open Door", I tried though. Remember to leave reviews please, I have put a lot of work into this, and in return would like feedback. Chapter four won't be up for some time, because I'm having surgery in March, and will be in the hospital for 5-7 days. For the latest update, follow and favorite this story! Until next time, take care everyone!**


End file.
